I Love You
by hooksdarkswan
Summary: A series of fluffy Captain Swan drabbles and one-shots based on 85 different ways to say "I love you" without using those words! My goal is to update daily, or at least every other day, until I complete the list. Ratings vary by drabble but won't go above T.
1. Drive

**_Author's Note:_** _Hi all! Welcome to a little prompt challenge that I decided to indulge in. Inspired by a post on Twitter with 85 ways to convey love without necessarily saying "I love you," I decided to write a drabble a day (or that's the goal) for our pirate and our savior until I complete the list. Most will be between about 100-500 words and will all be rated T or below. I think this will be a fun venture; I'm looking forward to sharing it with you all! Thank you so much for reading!_

* * *

 **Prompt: "Pull over. Let me drive."**

"Killian, you're going too—"

 _Thud._

"—fast."

The Volkswagen hopped the curb where its tires ran too closely against it, giving the couple a terrible jolt as it rocked unevenly. A half-second later it rediscovered the ground again, hitting the street with an awful, creaking noise. Killian glanced sideways at his love, wincing. Emma smiled at him.

"I think that's enough practice for today," she told him, touching his forearm. "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

"I don't bloody get it," grumbled Killian. His boot hovered heavily against the accelerator and the yellow Bug lurched forward unceremoniously, throwing the two back against their seats. "How can such a tiny little vessel be difficult to captain?"

"You're getting better," Emma told him, her voice less than reassuring. He looked at her, brows hiked up as if to ask: _Do you really think I believe you?_ She grinned at him, opened her mouth to speak, but a shriek of his name came out instead. "KILLIAN!"

He jerked his eyes back to the road, to the glaring red light hanging over Main Street that he _swore_ was green just a moment ago. Killian pounded the break and Emma's car skidded to a stop halfway into the intersection. A dark-colored work truck zoomed past them, its horn dragging on for a long moment. Emma was sure the driver gestured rudely at them as he flew by.

"Pretty sure that was Grumpy," she said flatly.

"Bloody fantastic, I've been outmaneuvered by a dwarf," Killian groaned.

"Only on the road," Emma reminded him. She leaned over the center console, pressing a kiss to his cheek. The hand she kept tight on his forearm slipped to his wrist, then to his hand; her fingers filled up the gaps between his. She squeezed him reassuringly, then guided his hand to the gear shift. "C'mon, I'll get us some ice cream."

He pouted at her.

"Peppermint?"

"Anything for my pirate," Emma said, beaming up at him with a mischievous smile. "Just let me drive so we actually get there in one piece."

He looked her over a moment, considering. Killian's fingers tangled with Emma's and he awkwardly shifted the car into park, not wanting to sacrifice any of their closeness to make the motion easier. The Bug rolled easily into park and as it did, he kissed her softly. She returned it eagerly, whispering love to his lips, for a long second forgetting—or maybe not caring—that they were parked in the middle of Main Street.

Their mouths worked together until the need for breath overcame their need for each other. Killian clutched Emma's hand and brought over the other to comb back her hair with his hook. He looked down at her, their foreheads together still as labored gasps of air escaped their lips.

"As you wish, my love."


	2. Reminded

**Prompt: "It reminded me of you."**

The sight of her yellow Bug outside their home made Killian grin. He'd spent the day with Henry; they dueled each other with twig swords and vanquished their rumbling stomachs with the greasiest offerings Granny could give them. He hastened his gait as he came up the walk. The quiet _swish_ of their white picket fence was yet to be lost on him—sometimes it was more impossible to believe that he had Emma than it was to think he'd once been buried in the Storybrooke cemetery. It was a perfect impossibility, that they really had their future together.

Meeting the door, Killian fumbled with the key (Emma made him promise he wouldn't lock pick his way in with his hook anymore). When he opened the door, he was surprised to see her standing not far from the entryway, bent over something he couldn't yet make out.

"Normally I wouldn't question the view," he said, closing the door behind him. "But love, what are you doing?"

Emma spun around, and for a half second Killian was so captivated by the way her blonde waves twirled around her, by the way the brilliant smile on her face could have blinded even the sun, that he missed what she was holding in her outstretched palms.

Then, he saw it move.

"Swan?" Killian's eyebrows arched up. "What the bloody hell is that thing?"

"I named it Hook," said Emma proudly. The hermit crab crawled between her hands, tickling her skin with its prickly legs.

Killian's face dropped. "You named it _what_?"

" _Captain_ Hook, actually. I mean, have you seen the size of that claw? It reminded me of you."

"You're not funny, Emma Swan."

"I'm _hilarious_ , Killian Jones." Emma cupped one hand around the other, keeping the hermit crab from diving out of her palm. She stuck out her hand, garnering Killian a better look. As he peered down, the crab ducked into its shell. The pirate looked affronted as Emma asked in a playful coo, "Did your daddy scare you?"

"I'm not the father of a bloody crustacean, Swan," said Killian seriously. The word 'father' bounced around his head a second longer than it should have, caused an oddly warm feeling to nest in his stomach.

Emma watched his face soften and smiled gently to herself. A step from her closed the remaining gap between them. She offered her hand and two beady eyes emerged, slowly, from the safety of the hermit crab's shell.

"Not even with me?" she pouted.

Killian sighed, felled by the quiver of her lower lip that he _knew_ was completely fake. He offered out his hand and after a hesitating moment, the crab crawled from Emma's palm to his.

"Perhaps with you," he relented.


End file.
